I just wanna stay with you
by Aika Yami
Summary: Yo suelo odiar a mucha gente, ya sea gente inocente o gente que me ha hecho daño, jamás creí que llegaría el día en que conocería a alguien y aplicar lo que algunos llaman hipocresía. - SasuHina. One-shot. Lemon.


**~I just wanna stay with you… **(SasuHina)

**Género: **Romance

**Categoría:** M

**Autora:**_ Aika Yami._

…**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo…**

*****-hablan-

*****_"recuerdos"._

*****_**-**_"pensamientos"**-.**

***Letra de la canción correspondiente.**

…**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo…**

**Aviso:** los personajes no me pertenecen sino a _**Masashi Kishimoto.**_ La historia me pertenece a mí.

La canción _**"Crying Rain"**_ no me pertenece sino a _**"Girugamesh".**_ Sólo utilizo sus maravillosas estrofas para llevar a cabo el one-shot.

Éste one-shot tiene contenido erótico **(+18/M)**. Los menores de edad lo leen bajo su propio riesgo.

**OoOoO**~**I j**ust **w**anna **s**tay **w**ith **y**ou~**OoOoO**

…**Capítulo único…**

…**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo …**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tus ojos… el dolor en tu pecho, la fuerza de tu brazo. Sólo el sonido de tu espada contra el kunai. Explosiones. Gritos. Maldiciones. Sangre salpicada en tus manos. Salpicada en tus prendas, en tu rostro.

Tu cuerpo tenía el cansancio acumulado desde hace cinco semanas. Entumiendo tus músculos hasta tal grado, que en ese preciso momento, en el que se encontraba blandiendo su espada con la mano izquierda y con un gran chidori en tu mano derecha, que la fuerza aplicada en tus extremidades ni la sentías como un agudo dolor, sólo como un hormigueo.

Chasqueaste la lengua cuando ves la profunda tristeza plasmada en los ojos azules de tu ex compañero de equipo. Te convenciste a ti mismo en ese momento, que no debía importarte. El hecho que más de la mitad de Konoha estuviera destruida, no era tu problema.

Sí _ella _se encontraba bien, a salvo o al menos pudiera mover la mínima parte de su cuerpo, estaba bien para ti. Ella te había prometido no dejarte nunca. Ella lo prometió. Tú, por tu parte, continuarías defendiendo lo que quedaría del pueblo, ya que se lo habías prometido.

Promesas, promesas, promesas… ¿estás de acuerdo que esto significa algo malo para ti? Olvídate de la "venganza" que tanto habías deseado llevar a cabo contra tu pueblo natal. Eso había pasado a otra página. Y frunces el ceño al saber cuál era la repuesta. La jodida respuesta.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Tus orbes negras miraban con desasosiego una pequeña parte de tu celda. Odio, simplemente había odio plasmado en tus ojos oscuros. Débil. Condenadamente débil te sentías al saber que por obligación te habían traído a ese jodido pueblo. _

_El simple hecho de saber que no tenías alternativa, porque ¡oh, sorpresa!, un jodido clan había sellado tu Sharingan cuando en algún momento en la batalla contra Uzumaki, caíste inconsciente. Gruñes. Los odiabas. Los odiabas tan intensamente que tenías las inmensas ganas de escuchar los huesos de cada maldito aldeano crujiendo entre tus manos. Escuchar sus gritos de súplica, pidiendo perdón por haber gozado de la libertad y alegría que tu hermano había perdido. Y no sólo él, sino también tu madre, tu padre, tus tíos, tu gente._

_Los odiabas a cada uno. Sin excepciones. Pero también habías odiado al saber que se te eran privadas tus habilidades. Joder. Pensaste que definitivamente el día que te desataras las manos y se te quitaran las cadenas, les darías una prueba de tu odio. _

_El sonido de unas llaves junto al rechinido de una puerta de metal, te alertaron, mientras que tú, ni te inmutabas. Simplemente mantenías los ojos cerrados. _

— _¡Levántate Uchiha! __—__Te ordenó el guardia de seguridad— ¿o es que acaso quieres que te ayude?_

_Tú por tú parte, no respondiste, simplemente permaneciste en tu lugar__—__ ¿Por qué no cierras la puta boca?, ¿crees que soy tu perro?_

_No escuchaste ni un vocablo por su parte, más sin embargo, los pasos estrellando con el agua estancada de tu celda te advirtieron__—__ Te ordené que te levantaras __—__y una fuerte patada en tus costillas te robaron el aliento mientras un agudo dolor comenzaba a zumbar en esa zona__—__ ¡Y esos es lo que quiero que hagas! _

_Tú giraste tu rostro para encararlo pero él te tomó por la venda que tenías en la frente y con una sorprendente fuerza, te levantó hasta que tu cuerpo quedó muy cerca de él__—__ Hijo de puta…_

_Él, sonrió de lado__—__ Mira quién habla __—__y sin decir nada más, comenzó a __-__literalmente__- __arrastrar hasta sacarte de tu compacta celda._

_**~…La lluvia que comenzó a caer, se escurre en el asfalto seco…~**_

_Tú repasabas la vista por el sótano en el que te encontrabas, hasta que una luz brillante, te segó momentáneamente, obligándote a cerrar los ojos. Y al abrirlos, te costaba un poco de trabajo enfocar tu mirar en algún punto exacto, tras dos meses de estar encerrado en la oscuridad, era obvio que no estabas acostumbrado otra vez. _

_Te diste cuenta que, por el camino por el que pasabas, era un puente conectado de la prisión hasta un edificio "secretamente bien oculto". Miraste de reojo al guardia que te tenía agarrado, dándote cuenta que era un maldito Hyuuga, y decidiste que él sería el primero en morir entre tus manos. _

_Una pequeña gota en tu nariz te sacó de tus pensamientos mientras que el sonido de algunas gotas chocando contra el suelo te decían que estaba comenzando a llover. Mierda, definitivamente se estaba tornando una situación bastante interesante, ¿no Uchiha? Aprietas la mandíbula y te mantienes en silencio para seguir avanzando, ya que tú y ese Hyuuga se estaban aproximando hacia otra puerta, dónde seguramente, conectaba a alguna habitación._

—_Muévete __—__te ordenó mientras te obligaba a ir con más prisa. Ves como unos Jounins custodiaban la segunda entrada, para después, un fuerte tirón de tu camisa provocó que te detuvieras en seco mientras tú gruñías sonoramente. Miras de reojo como el Hyuuga te rodea mientras de mira con advertencia y tal vez, con rencor__—__ Escúchame bien, Uchiha. Ahí adentro te esperan todos y cada uno de los jefes de clan, mantente callado y no intentes nada, porque te advierto, que ésta vez no habrá una segunda oportunidad._

_Tú simplemente sonreíste de lado y ves cómo frunce el ceño profundamente. Él tiró de tu camisa, obligándote a que nuevamente comenzaras a caminar. El Hyuuga tomó el pomo te una puerta y la abrió a continuación, dando paso a un lugar oscuro. _

_El guardia te empujó con tanta fuerza que ni tú mismo pudiste ser capaz de aguantar tu peso, cayendo hacia adelante. Mascullaste una palabrota mientras que inútilmente trataste de apoyarte con tus rodillas, ya que tus manos se encontraban encadenadas en tu espalda. Unas luces se encendieron, tú entrecerraste tus ojos para poder enfocar mejor tu mirar hacia esas sombras que tenías por delante._

—_Uchiha Sasuke… __—__escuchaste una voz femenina un tanto grave, reconociéndola al instante. Tsunade Hokage__—__ Espero que hayas disfrutado tu estadía en prisión __—__dijo con sarcasmo._

_Tú le lanzaste una mirada de completo odio__—__ Jódase __—__ves cómo ella estaba dispuesta a lanzarte un fuerte puñetazo, pero la voz de unos de los ancianos del concejo, se lo impidió._

— _¡Basta, Tsunade! __—__la mujer mayor estiró su brazo hacia su lado derecho e hizo una señal con sus dedos__—__ Ya pueden pasar._

_Escuchas con unas puertas rechinan, provocando que inconscientemente miraras de reojo. Frunces el ceño al ver que más personas ingresaban a la oscura habitación. Después, un fuerte tirón de tu cabello te obligó a que agacharas tu cabeza, cómo haciendo una forzada reverencia._

— _¿Qué esperas idiota?, tienes que hacer una reverencia a los jefes de clan._

_Y ante ese comentario, sientes como tu odio volvía a agitarse en tu interior__—__ No voy a reverenciar a éstos bastard__-… —pero antes de terminar tu oración, un puñetazo en tu cara te cayó, rompiéndote el labio inferior._

— _¡¿Quién diablos te has creído?! —te gritó e iba a proporcionarte otro golpe pero la voz femenina de alguien más, detuvo su puño en seco._

— _¡No!_

_El hombre Hyuuga te soltó, dejando que tu rostro se diera un fuerte golpe en el piso— Hinata-sama…_

—_Basta Kô —Tú te quejaste un poco de dolor más no hiciste nada al escuchar a la mujer tan cerca de ti. Aunque, no esperabas sentir cómo pasaban una mano bajo tu brazo para ayudarte a reincorporarte y, mucho menos, el cómo una suave mano te limpiaba la sangre de la herida de tus labios— ¿Se encuentra bien, Uchiha-san?_

_Y esa señal de respeto, de preocupación, te descolocó, deseando que te soltaran para golpearla, por tocarte— ¡No me toques!_

_Gritaste mientras alzabas la mirada y tus ojos oscuros como el carbón se clavaron en sus ojos blancos. Ves cómo ella tenía los ojos abiertos ante tu actitud arisca y volteaste tu mirada con enojo para no verla más._

—_Hinata, déjalo. Tenemos que iniciar la reunión con los jefes de clan, así que necesito que tú vengas ya que tu padre no está._

_Sientes como ella pasó su propio brazo bajo el tuyo mientras alejaba el rose de su mano con el de tus labios. Dejándote una sensación incomoda._

—_Kô, haz que se siente en la silla —ordenó nuevamente la Hokage. Vuelves a sentir como él te sujeta pero ésta vez, con menos fuerza y/o violencia. Tú, cuando pudiste mantener el equilibrio en la silla de madera, cerraste los ojos, meditando, limitándote a escuchar— Bien, cómo verán, ya es hora de poner las cosas en su lugar, así que cre-…_

—_Yo no estoy de acuerdo con esto, Tsunade —habló el anciano del concejo— No hay porque aceptar al traidor Uchiha de nuevo, sería un completo peligro para Konoha._

—_Entonces dame ideas, el hecho que me digas que no es una buena opción dejarlo en el pueblo que tanto odia, no es una idea. Sólo es quejarse._

— _¿Desterrarlo no es una opción? —Abriste los ojos para ver levemente a un hombre de cabello largo rubio y de ojos azul oscuro. Tsunade, sonrió de lado, para después, voltearte a ver con burla plasmada en su cara._

—_No. Hacer eso es hacerlo más feliz, y ese no es el punto, ¿cierto Uchiha? —Por tu parte, la miraste con completo odio—. Tendría que ser una reprensión buena._

—_Entonces aplica la pena de muerte —dijo la mujer del concejo—. Que mejor que eso._

_Y no pudiste evitar mirarla con sorna— ¿Tú en serio crees que con eso me darías un castigo?, vamos, tengan imaginación, me harías un gran favor matándome._

—_Mocoso insolente —te insultó._

—_Vieja estúpida —contestaste con media sonrisa en los labios. La mujer mayor estaba dispuesta a gritarte pero nuevamente, la voz de la Hyuuga, se los impidió._

—_Y-y… —tanto tú como la anciana voltearon a verla— y si es tan fuerte, ¿por qué no utilizan a Uchiha-san como un ninja especial?, o sea, un arma definitiva para Konoha al igual que alguna vez fue Gaara—sama para Suna…_

_Frunciste tu ceño de sólo imaginarte defendiendo a capa y a espada ese jodido pueblo._

—_S-sé que no es algo que yo diría, pero se me hace más razonable que matar a Uchiha-san…_

_Tú clavaste tu mirar en la de ella y ella, te observó igual. _

—_Estoy de acuerdo con Hinata, darle lo que más le gusta o mandarlo a matar no es una opción factible para nadie —habló un hombre con una coleta alta, de cabello negro y con una cicatriz en el rostro._

_Escuchas suspirar a Tsunade— ¿Alguien más está de acuerdo con la petición de Hinata?_

_La mayoría de las personas que se encontraban presentes asintieron y estuvieron de acuerdo; en ese momento, miraste a la Hyuuga con completo odio hacia ella. La odiabas._

—_Bien, Kô —llamó la Hokage, tú por tú parte, la ignoraste pero hasta que sentiste el cómo la venda que tenías en tu frente desaparecía, levantaste la mirada hacia el Hyuuga, viste sus ojos blancos fríos como el hielo. Después, la palma de él se aferró a tu cien, tú querías protestar, diciéndole que quitara su sucia mano de tu cara pero la palabra: "jódete Uchiha" te silenciaron, ya que un segundo después, una fuerte descarga que recorría por toda tu cabeza hasta tu cerebro, te dejaron inconsciente. _

***—***Días después***—***

_Un dolor punzante te causaba malestar. Mierda, definitivamente no te sentías mucho mejor. Pero pensaste: ¿Qué mierda ha pasado conmigo?, y ¡ah, sí!, la reunión en ese extraño lugar, los jefes de clan, la Hokage, los jodidos ancianos, el maldito Hyuuga._

_Tus ojos se abrieron con desmesura, pero los rayos del sol te segaron momentáneamente, impidiéndote ver el lugar en el que te encontrabas. Un olor extraño y rancio –aunque extrañamente limpio-, te hizo saber más o menos el posible lugar; un hospital. _

_Entreabriste tu ojo izquierdo y el color blanco de las paredes te confirmo que, estabas acostado en una cama y precisamente en un hospital. Gruñes y maldices ante éste hecho. Un fuerte dolor de cabeza, junto al dolor de tu cuerpo, te advirtieron que llevabas días ahí._

_Llevaste tu mano hacia tu frente para apaciguar el dolor de tu cabeza y en ese momento, caíste en cuenta de que ya no llevabas las pesadas cadenas y que no tenías tus brazos atados. Rápidamente una idea apareció en tu cerebro y decidiste que ya era tiempo de darte de alta. Así que con todo el esfuerzo del mundo, hiciste a un lado las sabanas y trataste de mover las piernas._

— _¡Hina-chan!, ¿puedes cuidar a Sasuke-kun por un momento?_

_Te alarmaste y regresaste cómo pudiste a tu posición inicial, te recostaste y cerraste los ojos, y esperaste hasta que 'esa' persona entrara a la habitación. Escuchaste el cómo la cerradura giraba y un dulce aroma se colaba por tu nariz. _

—_Uchiha-san aún no despierta… —la escuchaste murmurar más tú no moviste ni un musculo. Entreabres un ojo de nuevo y ves como ella se dirigía hacia una ventana para abrir las cortinas, seguidamente para apoyarse ahí y –seguramente- recibir algo de aire fresco._

_Tú, Uchiha, ves que es tú oportunidad para salir del hospital y de Konoha. Tomas los bordes de las sabanas para apartarlas e inicias a moverte tal cual gato silencioso. Mientras caminabas hacia ella, ves como se rascaba levemente la cabeza, provocando que de su cabello saliera el agradable aroma que habías sentido cuando ella entró. La escuchas suspirar pero no fue por mucho tiempo, ya que tú, llevaste tu mano izquierda por su cintura y la derecha hacia su cuello, haciendo que su cabeza quedara hacia atrás y tú pudieras ver con más claridad su rostro._

— _¿Quién carajos eres?_

_Sientes como ella comienza a forcejear para zafarse de tu agarre pero tú, colocaste más fuerza en tu brazo izquierdo para que se mantuviera quieta._

—_Hi-Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata…_

—_Pues te tengo noticias, Hyuuga __—__dijiste cerca de su oído y ella te miró fijamente__—__. El día que yo comience a asesinar con cada jodido aldeano de la aldea, tu Clan, será el primero en ser exterminado._

_Y en la palma de tu mano derecha sientes cómo ella tragaba grueso__—__ ¿Por qué?_

—_Por haberme puesto este maldito sello, entiendes._

_Ella comenzó a forcejear nuevamente mientras que tú la mantenías sujeta pero en un descuido, moviste tu mano y hacia uno de sus pechos y lo apretaste con fuerza, provocando que gimiera y se asustara._

— _¡Suélteme! O yo…_

— _¿O tú qué?, ¿no te has dado cuenta de que tengo la suficiente fuerza para romperte el cuello? __—__dijiste con superioridad mientras rápidamente retirabas tu mano izquierda y la colocabas en su cintura, pero aún así, no te diste cuenta cuando ella hizo una sello con los dedos, activando tu marca._

_Gritaste, gritaste fuerte a causa del dolor el tu cerebro, a tal grado, que ni siquiera sentiste el duro golpe al caerte en el piso. Después de un tiempo, cuando dejaste de sentir el intenso dolor, el insaciable hormigueo, parecido a una gran descarga eléctrica, entreabriste tus ojos para mirarla entre odio y furia, para después, comenzar a arrastrarte por el piso hasta llegar a la cama._

_Una vez que lo lograste, te sentaste en una orilla__—__ Maldita seas, Hyuuga… __—__mascullaste las palabras._

—_Lo__-lo siento, pe-pero usted me obligó hacerlo._

_Ambos escucharon cuando la puerta se abrió. Tú observaste de reojo que era tu ex compañera de equipo._

— _¡Sasuke-kun, despertaste! —Te gritó alegre pero enseguida se calló al ver sus rostros serios— ¿Ocurre algo?_

—_No-no… __—__habló la Hyuuga y tú la volteaste a ver__—__ es sólo que cuando U-Uchiha-san despertó se sentía…_

—_Confundido __—__terminaste la oración. Ambas mujeres voltearon a verte y tú, las ignoraste deliberadamente regresando a dormir en la cama._

—_Bien… __—__la escuchaste no muy convencida__—__ Hinata, ya puedes irte, me haré cargo yo sola._

_Tú respiraste lenta y pausadamente, sin importarte cuando la Hyuuga salió de la habitación y mucho menos que te hayas quedado solo con Sakura. No, no te importó, simplemente mirabas "disimuladamente" tu mano izquierda, para después de unos momentos, cerrar los ojos."_

**~…Fríamente envuelvo ésta mano que se mezcla con una ligera fiebre…~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Maldición, ese bochornoso momento siempre se venía a tu mente, recordándote que tenías que pedirle una disculpa algún día por haberle tocado su pecho. Pero, sé sincero contigo mismo Uchiha, tú nunca pedirías perdón por algo que en realidad no te sentías… _culpable._

Pero aún así, recordaste mientras luchabas, el cómo fue volver adaptarte otra vez en la aldea. Joder, nada cómodo, y más cuando ella te huía una y otra vez, aunque nunca supiste si era porque te tenía miedo, pavor o si aún se encontraba ruborizada por haberla tocado tan íntimamente.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~…Sin ver las lágrimas, camino transformando algo en víctima; como resultado, yo incluso podría terminar traicionándote…~**

"_Pasabas caminando las calles del pueblo; sin fijarte realmente en quiénes se encontraban transitando las calles. Después de haber estado una semana en la aldea, te dabas cuenta que te estabas acostumbrando poco a poco. Y aún así te molestaba al sentirte otra vez _"como en casa".

_¡Y una mierda!, pensaste, se sentía horrible regresar hasta altas horas en la noche a la mansión Uchiha. De sólo recordar los cuerpos inertes de tus padres y a tu hermano mayor bañado en sangre, el estomago se te revolvía, pero, recordaste por igual, que eso cambiará hasta que puedas pagarte algún departamento. Fin al cabo, si te ibas a podrir en Konoha, que no sea tan jodidamente amargo._

_Seguiste avanzando hasta llegar un par de calles hasta la mansión Uchiha –cerca de la academia-, pero uno sonido extraño, parecido al de un sollozo, te hizo detenerte. Moviste tu cabeza de aquí para allá hasta darte cuenta de que se trataba de una niña; o más bien de una mujer, que venía caminando hacia ti._

_Tú la reconociste, era la chica Hyuuga que había sentenciado tus días en Konoha, una chica a la cual odiabas. Frunces el ceño profundamente y decides ignorarla, por ti, que llorara y se jodiera, tú no tenías que preguntarle con hipocresía el por qué de su llanto. _

— _¡Itai! __—__escuchaste cómo un pequeño grito te había sacado de tus pensamientos. Miras hacia abajo y vez una cabeza azulada._

— _¡Fíjate por dónde caminas! __—__le gritaste a la Hyuuga por el enojo. Ella al escucharte gritarle, abrió los ojos como platos blancos mientras unas gotas de lágrimas se le juntaban ahí._

—_Go-gomenasai…_

_Tú chaqueaste la lengua al escucharla hablarte tan triste. Hiciste un: 'hmp' y decidiste continuar tu camino. Pero, tan sólo, tan sólo unos pasos pudiste dar, cuando ella soltó un sollozo fuerte, cómo si con eso mostrara una gran pena mientras se dejaba caer en el piso._

— _¡¿Pero qué mierda-…?! _

_Dijiste en voz alta, para después, darte media vuelta y ver con los ojos sorprendidos, el cómo ella se encontraba sentada en la tierra mientras cubría su rostro bañado en lágrimas. Tu cuerpo pronto se llenó de incomodidad, ya que nuevamente estabas siendo el centro de atención en Konoha. La miraste fijamente y le hablaste sin querer con voz dura._

—_Levántate __—__y ella no te obedeció, siguió llorando__—__ Te dije que te levantes._

—_Mira mamá, es el traidor Uchiha… hizo llorar a Hinata-san __—__escuchaste los murmullos de personas extrañas, lográndote enfadarte. Te acercaste a ella rápidamente y sin pedirle permiso, ni decirle algún vocablo, la levantaste entre tus brazos, pasando tu brazo izquierdo por detrás de su espalda y el derecho por debajo de sus piernas. Sólo escuchas cómo ella soltó un chillido de protesta y tú como respuesta le ordenaste entre dientes que se callara._

_A pesar de sus peticiones para que la soltaras y bajaras al suelo, tú la ignoraste deliberadamente y comenzaste a dar saltos por los techos con rapidez hasta llegar cerca del bosque. Cuando tu mirar encontró un lugar en dónde dejarla, tú la soltaste como si fuese un saco de papas al pasto, sin importarte un comino si se había hecho daño. _

_Ella se quejó sonoramente mientras tú, la miraste con enojo__—__ ¡¿Se puede saber qué rayos te sucede?!_

_Hinata al escucharte, agachó la mirada__—__ Go-gomenasai… no-no fue mi-mi intensión causar problemas… __—__tú bufaste, te diste media vuelta y caíste al césped para recostarte. Miraste hacia el cielo y unos segundos después, cubriste tu rostro con tu antebrazo. La escuchas suspirar levemente y sientes cómo esa mirada blanquecina te observaba fijamente__—__. Usted me odia también, ¿cierto?_

_Levantaste tu antebrazo y la miraste de reojo__—__ ¿Quién más te odia aparte de mi? __—__ves cómo ella agacha la mirada mientras las lágrimas se le juntaban nuevamente para ser derramadas lentamente. Chasqueaste la lengua y te sentaste, mirando hacia al frente__—__no es que me importe, en absoluto, pero ¿por qué llorabas? __—__preguntaste y la miraste de reojo "discretamente"._

_Ella formó una sonrisa triste mientras comenzaba a jugar con la hierba__—mi-mi padre desea marcarme el primero de Enero…_

— _¿Cómo los de la casa secundaria de tu clan? —ella asintió— ¿por qué? —preguntaste nuevamente, "pensando" que tal vez, haciéndola hablar de su tristeza, se confortaría mejor. _¿Qué mierda pasa contigo Uchiha?_, tú no consuelas._

—_Por débil… porque no soy lo suficientemente buena para mi padre __—__Otra más, pensaste cuando el recuerdo de cierto niño de siete años se sentía débil para su padre. Tú no respondiste nada y guardaste silencio; más el pequeño suspiro de ella te provocó prestarle tu completa atención__—.__ ¿Uchiha-san…? Gracias por sacarme de esa calle…_

—_Hmp __—__tú desviaste la mirada hacia un lado__—__ Tenía que hacerlo, me estabas avergonzando __—__dijiste sin darte cuenta que ella se sintió afectada por tus palabras. Te levantaste y sacudiste tus ropas para retirarte, decidiendo que ya era mucho de la hora del "consuelo". Quisiste dar un paso para retirarte pero, ni siquiera habías dado el primero cuando sentiste el cómo una suave manos en tu brazo te impedía avanzar._

—_Uchiha-san, espere __—__tú la miraste nuevamente de reojo y ves cómo ella mantenía los ojos cerrados, como si estuviera batallando consigo misma__—__. Usted es fuerte, ¿verdad? __—__y tú alzaste una ceja azabache. Ella abrió los ojos y te miró__—__ ¡onegai!, entréneme, Uchiha-san._

_Tú sólo la observaste por un largo momento. Preguntándote de dónde había sacado ese valor para pedirte cierto favor. Llevaste tu mano hacia la suya y la apartaste__ con suavidad._

—_No._

_Ves cómo ella abría los ojos ante tu negación y tú, sin importarte ni un poco su decepción, comenzaste a caminar, dejándola atrás. _

— _¡Por favor no me deje sola! —te gritó con desesperación más tú sin embargo, seguiste avanzando—. ¡Le prometo aprender rápido, le prometo no estorbarle ni molestarle, le-le prome-…! —y tú, al escuchar sus promesas, te diste media vuelta, callándola._

—_No prometas nada y sólo hazlo. Sí tanto deseas mejorar, deja de lamentarte y sólo hazlo. Con sólo desear ser mejor, no basta, Hyuuga —al terminar de hablarle, retomaste tu camino, ignorando a una muy sorprendida Hyuuga Hinata."_

**~…Pero puedo cambiar, seguiré siendo así hasta que deseche mis esperanzas…~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Y cambió, recordaste muy bien, después de mucho tiempo, un año tal vez, ella mejoró, aunque no lo suficiente para que su padre estuviera orgulloso. Pensaste en ese entonces que él, Hyuuga Hiashi era un idiota.

Después de la pequeña plática que tuvieron esa tarde en alguna pradera del bosque, no se volvieron a ver, sino hasta cuando tú, la encontraste entrenando sin descanso en la misma pradera de su primer encuentro. Ella te había brindado una sonrisa, y tú, la ignoraste al igual que una extraña sensación se almacenada en tu pecho.

**~…Siempre contigo, quiero lograr ver el mismo sueño que tú…~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~…La lluvia que ha comenzado a caer, se mezcla con el aroma de la tierra y el viento… ~**

"—_Oye teme… —escuchas cuando tu "amigo" el rubio te hablaba. Tú permaneciste igual, sin mover un musculo mientras permanecías recostado en el suelo de tu nuevo departamento— ¿no crees que debamos celebrar tu cambio de casa?_

—_Ni se te ocurra hacer algo estúpido._

_Le ordenaste firmemente sin haber movido ni un musculo._

— _¡Vamos! ¡No seas aguafiestas! —Te gritó mientras te daba un golpe leve en tu brazo, provocando un sacudón en tu cuerpo y sacándote un gruñido— Podemos invitar a todos nuestros amigos y pasarla bien._

—_No._

— _¡Vamos!, no me dejaste celebrar tu regreso a Konoha y no quiero que me prohíbas hacer algo por ti ésta vez. _

_Lo escuchaste y por tu parte, estabas dispuesto a terminar con esa conversación pero unos pequeños golpes en tu puerta lo evitaron— Te he dicho que no y se acabó —le espetaste mientras te colocabas de pie y caminabas hacia la puerta de entrada—. No quiero que ningún miserable entre a mi casa._

_Llevaste tu mano hacia el pomo de la puerta y la abriste— ¡Sasuke-kun! —tus ojos se abrieron a causa de la sorpresa de tales visitas inesperadas. Una chica rubia y una pelirrosa junto a un grupo de hombres jóvenes entraron sin permiso, provocando que fruncieras el ceño y que la bilis se te subiera._

_Naruto gritó un: ¡sí! cuando vio entrar a todos con refractarios de al parecer comida y algunas bebidas. Ves como todos se tomaban las libertades para hacer lo que se les venga en gana con tu hogar, hablando en voz alta mientras reían y charlaban. Sentiste en ese momento que tú estabas de sobra, sabiendo que esa "fiesta" improvisada era para ti, pero tu orgullo te prohibía soportar toda ésta situación— ¿¡Qué creen que hacen aquí!?, ¿creen que esto es un festival? ¡Lárguense! —y el timbre volvió a sonar. Tú te diste media vuelta, ignorando las miradas de sorpresas de todos, mientras te dirigías nuevamente a la puerta— ¿Qué-…? —tus vocablos se vieron cortados al ver a tres personas de ojos color blancos y cafés pero con cabellos de diferente tonalidad; un par café chocolate y la tercera azul profundo._

— _¡Neji, Hinata-chan, Tenten! —gritó el Uzumaki, quien aparecía tras de ti, y jalaba al trío, invitándolos pasar— ¡qué bueno es verlos aquí! —y esa frase te dio la respuesta de todo lo que ocurría en tu departamento._

—_Naruto —lo llamaste con voz sepulcral. Te diste media vuelta para salir del salón y dejar a los demás atrás, sientes cómo él te seguía y cuando lo creíste oportuno, te giraste nuevamente para enfrentarlo y lo tomaste de la camiseta para estamparlo en la pared— ¡Se puede saber, ¿porqué dejaste que esos bastardos entren a mí casa?!_

_El Uzumaki comenzó a forcejear para zafarse de tu agarre—po-porque ibas a negarte y-y no quería darte esa oportunidad. Ellos son nuestros amigos._

— _¡Ellos no son nada mío! —gritaste completamente enojado._

— _¡Ellos quieren ayudar! ¡Sólo vinieron aquí por ti! _

_Y entonces, una voz aclarándose los interrumpió— Sasuke-kun, Naruto, ¿está todo bien?_

_Soltaste al fin a Naruto, dejándolo respirar— Hagan lo que quieran —dijiste sin más y saliste de ahí, cruzando un pasillo que conducía a tu habitación y a una pequeña terraza. Abriste la puerta corrediza y sientes que tu nariz atrapó ese olor de humedad, lluvia. Caminaste lo suficiente para acercarte pero sin mojarte, y extendiste tu mano, dejando que en ella el agua quedara estancada._

**~…Acumulada en mi mano, mi cara se refleja en una poza de agua…~**

_No supiste cuanto tiempo te habías quedando viendo la lluvia caer y rebotar en tu mano, sólo dejaste que tu cuerpo se relajara con el arrullo de la lluvia, nada más. Dejaste de pensar en el reciente coraje que tu amigo acababa de hacerte pasar. Nada, no querías pensar en nada mientras tenías los ojos cerrados._

— _¿Uchiha-san? —y el encanto se rompió. Agitaste tu mano para sacudir el agua y te diste media vuelta para ver a la persona intrusa._

— _¿Qué es lo que quieres?_

_Tus ojos se abrieron levemente cuando cierta persona te hacía una reverencia— Quería agradecerle Uchiha-san por el concejo que me dio._

_En ese momento no recordaste con claridad qué fue lo que le habías dicho a Hyuuga Hinata para que te agradeciera— ¿de qué rayos me estás hablando? —ella levantó la mirada y te observó._

—_E-el de no rendirme…_

—_Ah… ya sé a qué te refieres —dijiste y comenzaste a caminar lentamente hacia ella—. No fue concejo, fue una sugerencia._

— _¿Su-sugerencia? —Preguntó— no-no entiendo._

_Le sonreíste ladinamente mientras te acercaste a ella— te sugerí que no te rindieras, para que pelearas con algo de dignidad el día que acabe contigo._

_Y ves cómo ella abría los ojos ante tu declaración— ¿por qué quiere acabar co-conmigo…? —y tú te acercaste más, provocando que las puntas de sus narices se rosaran._

—_Porque fuiste tú la que sugirió que me quedara a proteger a Konoha. Eso no se lo perdonaría ni al insecto más miserable del planeta._

—_Pe-pero yo-… —trató de decir la Hyuuga y tú, te separaste abruptamente de ella para darte media vuelta._

—_Lárgate, o te mataré ahora mismo. _

— _¡Uchiha-san, yo-…! —ella alargó su brazo hacia ti para tomar el tuyo, trató de continuar con su oración, pero un fuerte rayo alumbró la pequeña terraza, cejándoles la vista y asustándola a ella. Hinata gritó tu nombre mientras que tú, quedaste inmóvil al sentir una repentina calidez en tu pecho._

**~… ¿Está bien así? Sólo es una pregunta...~ **

_Y sientes como ella temblaba. Temblaba tal vez por el frío o por el miedo de escuchar un pequeño fenómeno de la naturaleza. Tú dejaste de respirar, tus brazos se quedaron estáticos en tus costados mientras ella se aferraba en tu torso superior. Miraste hacia abajo y observaste los cabellos azulados._

— _¿Que-qué estás haciendo? —preguntaste con suavidad. Ves cómo ella se remueve en tu pecho levemente para levantar su mirada._

—_Yo-yo… —ella tragó grueso— no-no lo sé._

— _¡Así se hace Teme, Hinata!_

_Naruto y el resto de los chicos se habían asomado en la terraza, provocando que tú apretaras la mandíbula y ella se sonrojara fuertemente. Maldices internamente ésta situación y con enfado, comienzas a caminar hasta salir de la terraza. Pero, no sin antes, ser detenido por el Uzumaki cuando tomó tu brazo._

— _¿A dónde vas?, ¿no dejarías aquí sola a Hinata-chan, cierto?_

— _¡Déjame en paz! —ordenaste —. Quiero estar solo._

_Y así era, tu soledad era lo único que tenías, era tu compañera eterna, una que nunca de juzgaría y trataría de sacar provecho de ti. La única que podría esa sensación incomoda que tu cuerpo sintió en ese mismo momento cuando ella te abrazó. Tú y tu soledad. Nada más._

**~…Éste es el resultado de nacer en la agonía, por favor, no me preguntes más…~**

_Caminaste hasta llegar a tu habitación, dejando a todos atrás. Tomaste el pomo de la puerta y lo giraste para poder entrar y encerrarte como de debe. Pero, cuando caminaste mientras cerrabas la puerta tras de ti, nunca escuchaste el sonido del portazo. Así que, diste la media vuelta para ver el por qué._

_Tus puños, se apretaron cuando observaste al intruso— ¿Qué carajos quieres?_

—_No puedes dejarnos así —te dijo Naruto con un tono serio—, esto sólo lo hacemos única y exclusivamente para ti —entonces, lo oyes suspirar mientras soltaba la puerta y la cerraba muy despacio—. No nos rechaces._

_Tú, sólo lo miraste serio, sin una sola emoción plasmada en tu cara— Yo hago lo que quiero._

_Y dicho esto, te diste la media vuelta para acercarte hasta tu cama y "descansar tranquilamente", pero de nueva cuenta, Naruto te habló._

— _¡Vamos, Teme! — Te gritó—, te prometo que será la última vez que invite a alguien a tu casa sin permiso, pero ven con nosotros…_

**~…Si me culpo a mí mismo, ¿se volverán mis sentimientos un poco más cálidos?...~**

_Bufaste sonoramente mientras recargabas tu codo y tu brazo en el sofá. Te preguntaste en ese momento en cómo fue que te habías decidido en reunirte con todos en la sala de estar de tu casa. Escuchaste vagamente las risas de todos mientras tú sostenías un vaso de refresco en tu mano libre._

— _¡Bien!, ya que Sasuke-kun accedió a estar con nosotros… —dijo Yamanaka Ino mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja y se medio agachaba para tomar una cajita decorada ridículamente –a tu parecer- y la abría para enseñarles a todos unos trozos de tela negra—… ¡haremos un pequeño juego de reconocimiento!_

_Los hombres bufaron y suspiraron cansadamente, las mujeres sonrieron y aplaudieron, estando de acuerdo con la rubia; en cambió tú, gruñiste mientras pensabas que era una reverenda tontería._

—_Pero que ésta vez sea algo bueno, Ino, la última vez desapareció el sofá de Naruto por la ventana —dijo Sakura no muy convencida._

—_Pero por supuesto que lo es —dijo con seguridad mientras tomaba un pequeño recipiente lleno, de lo que parecía ser, papeles pequeños doblados—. ¡Vamos!, tomen un papel, vean el número que les tocó y los uno en la izquierda, los dos por la derecha, el tres en el centro, los cuatro a un lado del sofá y los últimos a un lado del pequeño mueble —trató de explicar la rubia mientras señalabas los lugares—. ¡Pero antes de que hagan algo!, miren sus papeles y se vendarán los ojos._

— _¿Estás consciente de que no podremos ver y que chocaríamos para encontrar nuestro lugar? —Dijo el joven más rellenito del lugar._

— _¡Claro que lo estoy!, el chiste es que reconozcan a su pareja con el tacto._

_Ves el cómo sonríe alegre la rubia mientras los demás hacen lo que ella había ordenado. Dejaste a un lado los demás y procediste a hacer lo mismo. Tomaste un trozo de tela y un papel, y éste último, lo desdoblaste para encontrarte con un "3" escrito en él. Suspiraste cansadamente mientras amarrabas la venda sobre tus ojos y te ponías de pie para "encontrar" el centro a ciegas. Escuchaste cómo Yamanaka gritaba un: "¡Y no hagan ni un ruido!" mientras caminabas a oscuras pero, de pronto sentiste un dulce aroma y unas pequeñas manos tocar las tuyas; así que dedujiste que te había tocado una mujer. Dejaste que "ella" entrelazara tus dedos con los suyos –a pesar de lo incomodo que era- mientras trataban de acercarse más hacia sí mismos. "Ella" soltó una de tus manos para deslizarla suavemente sobre tu brazo, provocando pequeños toques eléctricos por tu piel a través de la tela. _

_Con tu mano libre hiciste lo mismo que "ella", así que la dirigiste a lo que era su cabeza o cara. Estiraste tu mano hacia adelante hasta sentir cómo tus dedos se enredaban en unas hebras largas. Pensaste más o menos en quién puede ser esa persona para acabar con ese estúpido juego, pero, la mano de "ella" te soltó y comenzó a acariciarte el cabello azabache mientras que su otra mano la deslizaba suavemente tu rostro._

_Tú trataste de apartarte un poco pero cuando "ella" rozó su pulgar en tus labios, te quedaste estático, tus manos comenzaron a moverse por sí solas e hiciste lo mismo que ella. Tocaste con las yemas la tersa piel de su rostro, encontraste sus pómulos y con tus dedos índices, medios y pulgares delineaste su nariz, pequeña y levemente puntiaguda. Hiciste que tus dedos pulgares bajaran un poco más, para encontrarte con unos labios suaves y, al parecer, carnosos._

_Tu mano izquierda se deslizó un poco más hasta que llegó a la altura de su cuello. Su mano acarició por igual tu rostro mientras que la otra se deslizaba por tu tórax. Tu mano izquierda, abandonó la calidez de su cuello y la llevaste hasta por su hombro mientras que con tus dedos índices, rosabas descaradamente la orilla de su escote._

— _¡Ya pueden quitarse la vendas! —escuchaste el grito de la rubia, dándoles indicaciones a todos para que acabaran con esa ridiculez -según tú-. _

_Mientras escuchabas gritos de entre horror y sorpresa, tú procediste a quitarte esa estorbosa tela— ¿Uchiha-san? —oíste esa voz gentil y, con prisa, destapaste tus ojos y observaste a la persona que tenías enfrente, la cual, tenía la mirada gacha y sumamente sonrojada._

— _¡Naruto!_

— _¡Kiba!_

_Llevaste tu mirar hacia ambos jóvenes que se gritaron a la vez cuando se habían observado. Pero no le tomaste importancia alguna y, cuando ibas a mirarla a ella otra vez, la sensación de que algo pequeño y cálido abandonó tu pecho, te hizo mirarla fijamente y darte cuenta de que tú, estabas haciendo lo mismo pero con su escote. _

—_Pero mira nada más —dijo la voz de Ino cuando se había colgado de tu cuello—, Sasuke-kun, cuida esa mano traviesa ya que Neji te está observando…_

_Apartaste tu mano de ella, te soltaste de Yamanaka y saliste de ahí antes de que armaras un escándalo de furia contenida. Caminaste hasta la puerta de tu departamento para salir mientras tocabas "discretamente" tus labios. Sonreíste de lado, ya que te habías dado cuenta de algo "extraño"."_

**~…Escucha, sólo estoy pretendiendo ser siempre la victima…~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mientras blandías tu espada de lado a lado en el pecho de tu enemigo, escuchabas los gritos de victoria y fracaso del resto. En cambio tú, sabías que esto era un juego para ti, pero con la falta de concentración que experimentabas te impedía terminar con esto rápido.

Y todo porque no sabías cómo se encontraba ella. Sólo y únicamente te importaba que ella estuviera a salvo en un refugio del pueblo, que no se esforzara, que se cuidara…

Gruñes sonoramente para brindarle el golpe final a tu contrincante y comenzaste en busca de otro más, ya que, por obviedad, te sentías sumamente ansioso de regresar a casa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~…Estoy caminando adornando mi hipocresía, incluso si reímos juntos…~**

"_Aburrido, te encontrabas completamente aburrido parado a mitad de la calle en espera de que Naruto saliera de su casa vestido con una yukata para ir al maldito festival de verano que el pueblo había organizado como cada año. Gruñiste por lo bajo y sin poder evitarlo, le gritaste desde la calle._

— _¡Muévete, usuratonkachi!_

— _¡Ya voy! —gritó desde adentro de su hogar. Escuchaste cómo caían una especie de ollas y refractarios, para después, dar paso a un muy ruidoso rubio. Cuando él te vio, rió nerviosamente— perdón, pero es que no quería lucir mal._

_Tú lo miraste de arriba abajo y después, sus ojos— yo no te veo nada impresionante._

_El Uzumaki rió sonoramente mientras se sonrojaba—Sakura-chan irá con Ino así que…_

_Colocaste tu palma delante de su boca para callarlo –y evitar que tú escucharas su cursilería- y comenzaste a caminar para ir al jodido festival. _

—_Teme, si no te gusta el festival y las multitudes, ¿por qué viniste está vez? —preguntó—, ¿no era mejor que te quedaras en casa?_

_Tú respondiste mientras caminabas con un porte orgulloso— el Clan Uchiha siempre iba a los festivales por ser un clan ancestral. _

_Y, de un momento a otro, el rubio brincó frente a ti, obligándote a detenerte— ¡¿Cómo el Clan Hyuuga?!_

—_Sí._

_Entonces, él sonrió de oreja a oreja— ¡Ah…! Eso es un alivio, porque tu novia está por allá —te señaló hacia una dirección atrás de ti. Tú frunciste el ceño ante la palabra: "tu novia" mientras -inevitablemente- diste una media vuelta._

_Y ahí la observaste, parada con ese porte de princesa mientras se encontraba junto a unos miembros de su clan. Pero ese "lindo" panorama se estropeó cuando Sakura e Ino la saludaron. Escuchaste cómo Naruto gritaba una frase completamente emocionado y cuando te diste cuenta del por qué, ellas ya se encontraban ahí. _

—_Konbanwa… —dijeron las tres en unisonó una vez que se habían acercado a ustedes. Tú sólo respondiste el saludo con un asentimiento de cabeza._

— _¿Qué tal si vamos a buscar algo que jugar y luego algo de comer? —sugirió Naruto, el trío de chicas asintieron alegres mientras la rubia y la pelirrosa le guiñaban "discretamente" el ojo al rubio. Él por su parte, puso sus brazos en jarras y ambas chicas aceptaron gustosas, dejándolos solos a ti y una Hyuuga muy confundida. _

_Escuchas cómo suspira y tú, apretaste la mandíbula, diciéndote a ti mismo que harías el ridículo en ese mismo momento— Hyuuga —la llamaste con voz firme. Ella volteó su rostro para observarte mientras tú desvías tu mirada a un lado, ignorando la suya llena de sorpresa. Escuchas un pequeño: "gracias" y después, sientes el cómo sus manos y brazos se sujetaban al tuyo._

_*—*…Un par de horas después…*—*_

— _¡Vamos Naruto! ¡Tienes que ganar un peluche para mí! —gritó una rubia muy animada._

— _¡La cerda tiene razón, tienes que ganar un premio para mí! —"apoyó" cierta pelirrosa._

_Tú en ese momento no supiste si rodar los ojos o reírte ante lo ridículo que se veía Naruto mientras trataba de atrapar una pelotita con una red de papel. Pero de pronto, sentiste que "alguien" se removía en tu brazo levemente. Miraste de reojo hacia la derecha cautelosamente y tu cuerpo se puso levemente tenso al ver a tu acompañante… o más bien, su mirada._

_Ella miraba con completo anhelo los peluches que se encontraban colgados en el pequeño puesto. Al parecer, ella se percató de que tú la miradas, ya que, se sonrojó y agachó la mirada para después, desviarla para que tú, no la vieras._

_Suspiraste mentalmente mientras te aclarabas la garganta, después, miraste fijamente al dueño del puesto— quiero jugar —le ordenaste y el rápidamente, te dio tres redes de papel para que pudieras jugar._

_Zafas tu brazo del de ella, provocando llamar su atención— Uchiha-san, no tien-… —te habló más tú con un simple: "calla" la silenciaste._

_Te agachaste mientras analizabas el cómo harías para atrapar una pelotita sin perder y sin pasar el ridículo. Una vez que lo hiciste, de un movimiento rápido, sacaste una pequeña pelota color azul. Sonreíste ladinamente mientras te volteabas hacia la Hyuuga— ves, así se debe atrapar éstas cosas en un juego de niños —ves cómo ella te sonríe alegremente al ver la pelotita en tu mano. En eso, a tus oídos llegan unos chillidos de alegría junto a un sonoro gruñido._

— _¡Eso lo dices por mí, ¿cierto Teme?!_

_Tú sonrisa aumentó mientras te dabas la media vuelta— claro, usuratonkachi._

_El rubio estaba más que dispuesto para arremeter contra ti, pero antes de que pudiera intentar siquiera tocarte, el carraspeo de la garganta del dueño se lo impidió, llamándoles la atención a todos._

_Ves como el hombre estiraba la mano para que le entregaras la pelota y entregarte tu premio. Después de unos minutos, el te entregó un peluche de color negro, el cual parecía ser un gato negro. Se lo entregaste a la Hyuuga y ella, lo aceptó con una gran sonrisa. Ves cómo ella lo dirigió en su pecho para abrazarlo mientras se movía de lado a lado sin dejar de sonreír. Eso Uchiha, te hizo sentir un tanto feliz, ¿verdad?, el hecho de saber que con un simple acto hiciste que ella sonriera— ¡Muchas gracias Sasuke-kun! —te dijo mientras te miraba para después, regresar su mirar blanquecino al pequeño gato que _tú_ le regalaste._

_Todo quedó en silencio mientras la observabas, todo quedó completamente cómodo entre ustedes dos por un segundo, pero ese silencio no perduró sino hasta que un niño rió sonoramente a un lado de ti, sacándote de tu ensoñación y dándote cuenta de que "tus acompañantes", tus "amigos" se habían largado, dejándolos solos. _

_Esa incomodidad regresó y ella fue la primera en verte y hablarte con un tanto de preocupación— Sasuke-kun, ¿a dónde se fueron las chicas y Naruto-kun?_

_La miraste de reojo mientras la tomabas de la muñeca— no lo sé, pero ese Dobe me las va a pagar —y entonces la jalaste para comenzar a buscar a esos traidores bastardos._

**~…La lluvia está mancando todo… mi falsa sonrisa se desvanece…~**

_Escuchas cómo ella suspira mientras tú gruñes sonoramente. Ambos miraban de lado a lado en el puente de Konoha –junto a los árboles-, sin encontrar rastro alguno de ellos._

—_Sasuke-kun, creo que ellos ya se fueron… —dijo con voz desanimada mientras se apoyaba en el barandal y miraba el agua. Por tu parte, la imitaste, acercando cautelosamente a su lado._

—_De todos modos me las pagará._

_Levantaste la mirada hacia el cielo y observaste detenidamente la luna— es igual a tus ojos… —murmuraste para ti, pero ella te escuchó._

— _¿Di-disculpe?_

_Bajaste tu mirar oscuro y la miraste fijamente a los ojos— que tus ojos son igual que la luna… —ves cómo ella se sonrojaba encantadoramente mientras bajaba su mirar._

—_Gra-gracias… —susurró levemente._

_Por tu parte, la contemplaste bien. Y a tus memorias llegó ese día cuando tu habías acariciado su rostro, y el cómo ella había hecho lo mismo contigo. Recordaste la sensación de tus dedos pasar por su cuello, mejillas y nariz. Y sientes cómo tus manos pican, _¿cierto, Uchiha?

_Recordaste el momento en que ella había tocado tu rostro mientras que con la otra te tocaba el pecho. También, recordaste el cómo tus dedos pulgares en sus carnosos y sonrojados labios. Y tu vista fue directamente a ellos, observaste cómo tenían un pequeño brillo, dándoles suavidad, y segundos más tarde, el cómo ella se mordía suavemente el labio inferior. _Tentándote_ a morderlos, saborearlos, besarlos lentamente hasta saciarte de ellos. _Mierda Uchiha, no seas hipócrita,_ ¿Acaso no recuerdas que querías matarla?, pero pensaste mientras llevabas tu mano hacia su mentón para que te vea fijamente, sí ser hipócrita te llevaría a hacer las cosas más estúpidas del mundo, lo harías, y todo con tal de besarla. _¡Mierda!, ella te gustaba.

_Observas cómo ella mueve sus labios, hablándote, pero tú, hiciste oídos sordos y simplemente, bajaste tu rostro para acercarte al suyo, para acercar tus labios a los suyos, y besarla. Simplemente, querías, deseabas saciar ese capricho. Sientes cómo ella se había tensado, más sin embargo, el roce de sus labios pudo más con Hinata y al final, te respondió. Y tú, sonreíste sinceramente de lado sin separar tus labios de los de ella, logrando _cierta_ satisfacción…_

…_Y sinceramente, no supiste cómo rayos llegaron a ese extremo, aunque en realidad, te importaba una reverenda mierda. Simplemente querías mantenerla en esa posición en ese árbol. Tu pecho pegado al de ella mientras la besabas apasionadamente y tus manos se aferraban en sus caderas y trasero, ya que estos, se encontraban enrollados en tu cadera. Deslizaste los besos hasta su cuello y besaste con ímpetu su tersa piel, provocando que la tela que cubría sus hombros se deslizara hasta dejarte a la vista un lindo escote. Y entonces, la escuchas suspirar un: "Sasuke-kun" cargado de deseo, provocando que tu miembro diera un leve respingo._

_Aprietas tu abultado miembro en su entrepierna, causando que de su garganta saliera un dulce gemido— ¿estás segura de esto? —ella te mira fijamente mientras asentía levemente. Por tu parte, no perdiste el tiempo, la bajaste al suelo para recostarla en el pasto. Tus manos cobraron vida propia y comenzaron a remover la yukata color azul de ella mientras que tú la besabas lentamente._

_Besaste su mentón, cuello y escote mientras que tu mano abría su yukata para poder ese par de montes que te tentaban. Guiaste tu mano hacia uno de ellos y lo apretaste levemente mientras la observabas: estaba sonrojada, con los labios levemente rojos y entreabiertos mientras mantenía sus ojos levemente cerrados._

_Sientes cómo ella había llevado sus pequeñas manos a tus brazos para aferrarse a ellos y tú, aprovechaste eso para descender levemente tu rostro y besarla mientras que tu mano izquierda, comenzaba a apartar las estorbosas prendas._

—_Sasuke… —susurró quedamente cuando tú rosaste uno de sus pechos. Llevaste tu otra mano atrás de su espalda y la acariciaste lentamente, causándole escalofríos en su espina dorsal y provocando que ella arqueara la espalda y levantara ambos pechos hacia ti. _

_Ella rodeó tu cuello con sus brazos, atrayéndote un poco más a ella mientras lentamente enredaba sus dedos en tu cabello y tú degustabas el manjar de sus labios. Llevaste una de tus manos y acariciaste su vientre, erizándole la piel, provocando dulces gemidos ahogados. Se separaron por la falta de aire para normalizar su respiración. Y se miraron fijamente, ella observaba tus ojos ónices y tú, el pequeño brillo de sus ojos perla._

_Y perdiste el control, la besaste apasionadamente mientras la atraías más a ti. Deslizaste tu mano derecha por su pierna, acariciando tortuosamente su muslo hasta agarrarlo con fuerza y engancharla en tu cadera, haciendo que ella te apretara con fuerza y tu enorme erección rosase con sus bragas. Ella soltó un gemido sonoro. _

_Hinata comenzó a mover sus manos por tus brazos, hasta llegar al borde de tu yukata para deslizarla por tus hombros, descubriéndolos. Entonces ella, te susurró— Sa-Sasuke-ku-kun… —tú la miraste fijamente y observaste que ella estaba muy sonrojada, como si lo que fuera a decirte le diera mucho trabajo—, a-aquí no…_

_Tragaste grueso cuando la escuchaste, al parecer, tenías que esperar un poco más._

**~…Pienso que puedo vivir, volviéndome más fuerte…~**

_Abriste la puerta de tu departamento mientras tratabas de besarla y la mantenías sujeta a tu cintura con un solo brazo. Entre beso y beso, hiciste que avanzaran un poco hacia el interior de tu hogar mientras cerrabas la puerta de una patada. Comenzaste a acariciar sus brazos y espalda, después, comenzaste a descender tus juguetonas manos por su trasero, el cual, disfrutaste amasarlo. Ella soltaba jadeos y gemidos de vez en vez mientras trataba de seguir el ritmo de tus descontrolados besos. Acariciaste sus caderas con desespero y después, la pegaste más hacia ti, queriendo, deseando que ella sintiera tu excitación._

_Un gemido escapó de sus labios rojos e indefensos de los tuyos. Tú aprovechaste eso e ingresaste tu lengua a su cavidad, haciendo que se enredara con la suya. Descontrolándote completamente. Apretaste sus nalgas e hiciste que ella subiera sus pierdas a tu cadera para poder sostenerla. La apretaste más contra ti para impedir que cayera mientras sentías como su intimidad palpitaba levemente._

_Caminaste hasta la cama de tu habitación, tratando de controlar el impulso de arrancarle la ropa que tanto te estaba enloqueciendo. La recostaste lentamente y descendiste a besar y morder su cuello blanquecino. Ella, sin querer, apretó sus piernas, provocando que gruñeras, que tu miembro chocara y se mantuviera por unos segundos en su intimidad y su cuerpo se tensara para después, removerse inquieta. _

_Tus manos fueron nuevamente a las orillas de la yukata azul y la abriste, deseando ver la imagen de su cuerpo curvilíneo. Comenzaste a besar su escote, a succionar su piel, dejando marcas moradas, marcándola sólo y para ti. Después, inesperadamente, la Hyuuga se aferró a tu cuello y comenzó a besarlo al igual que tú hacías con el de ella. Llevaste tu mano hacia su espalda para dejar caer sus prendas por sus brazos y, así, al fin, desabrochar su sujetador. _

_Humedeciste tus labios antes de besar con ímpetu sus pezones rosados. Ella, al sentir la calidez de tu boca en su piel, retuvo un gemido en su garganta mientras tú, manteniendo la mirada fija en ella, observabas cómo mordía su labio inferior para no hacer ruido. _

_Una de tus manos comenzó a acariciar con las yemas de tus dedos su muslo hasta llegar a tu objetivo; soltaste su botón rosado, provocando un pequeño ruido de explosión, y miraste fijamente su rostro sonrojado, sus ojos cerrados y sus labios entreabiertos mientras deslizabas un par de dedos sobre sus bragas. Besaste sus labios nuevamente mientras sonreías de lado al sentir como ella con torpeza, quería deslizar tu yukata color negro por tus hombros. _

_Te separaste de ella, apoyándote con tus rodillas, y cumpliste su objetivo, ella, al verte con el torso desnudo, se apoyó con sus rodillas y comenzó a repartir pequeños besos. Tú, aprovechaste esa posición para deshacerte del resto de sus prendas, dejándola completamente a tu merced. Tomaste uno de sus senos y degustaste de él. Hinata por su parte, comenzó a acariciar tu espalda lentamente, casi con ternura, pero, cuando tú succionabas con fuerza, ella clavaba sus uñas mientras gemía en tu oído. _

_Te apartaste un poco de ella para quitarte tu bóxer y quedar al igual que la Hyuuga. Llevaste tus manos a sus hombros e hiciste que ella se recostara nuevamente en la cama. Besaste sus labios, abdomen y vientre, pero cuando llegaste hasta su intimidad, te aseguraste de que ella te mirara fijamente— ¡Sasuke! —la escuchaste gritar cuando comenzaste a darle placer ahí. Ella llevó sus manos a tu cabello y apretó tus hebras oscuras para aguantar la excitación y toques eléctricos que causabas en su cuerpo gracias a tu lengua— ¡Sasuke! —gritó una vez más tu nombre, mientras sentías como su cuerpo temblaba extasiado y trataba de respirar bien._

_Volviste a subir para besar sus labios para tratar de regular su respiración, pero unas pequeñas manos en tu miembro provocaron que gruñeras sonoramente— ¿qué e-es lo que ha-haces…?_

_Ella levantó su mirada mientras te masturbaba torpemente— no-no sé… —suspiró mientras aceptaba tu beso en sus labios. Sentías que esos toques eléctricos en tu zona baja te enloquecerían, así que, apartaste sus manos de tu pene y te sentaste en la orilla de la cama._

—_Ven… —le ordenaste y ella obedeció a pesar del temblor de su cuerpo. Cuando ella se colocó frente a ti, la tomaste por la cintura y sin palabras, le ordenaste que se sentara sobre tu regazo. La dejaste levemente suspendida y así, tomaste tu miembro para poder mirarla a los ojos— hazlo tu misma… —viste la duda en su cara pero aun así, con temor, colocó su entrada en la punta de miembro y comenzó a descender lentamente, torturándote por segundos. _

_Hinata gritó fuertemente en tu oído mientras te abrazaba por el cuello para soportar el dolor, tú en cambio, respondiste a su abrazo mientras acariciabas casi con ternura su espalda. La peliazul te susurró un suave: "Sasuke-kun", indicándote que podías comenzar a moverte. La tomaste de la cintura e hiciste que ella se moviera con lentitud, ya que, pensaste que sí lo hacías tú, la lastimarías. Poco a poco subiste el ritmo, el cual, te encantaba ya que su estreches te estaba asfixiando de sobre manera. _

— _¡Sasuke, má-más! —escuchaste su suplica y tú, la complaciste, aferrando tus manos en su trasero para darte impulso, disfrutando la sensación de estar en ella. Pronto, o unos minutos después, sentiste como ella apretaba tu pene, signo que pronto llegaría, y tú, eras un ser egoísta, así que, saliste de ella, ganándote un reproche, para darle media vuelta, alzar sus caderas y entrar nuevamente en ella con fuerza. Haciéndola gritar. _

_La envestiste con fuerza, cegado por el placer. Por momentos, veías como ella apretaba las sabanas y el cómo se había dejado caer en tu lecho. Guiaste tu mano hacia esa zona que los unía a ambos y tocaste su clítoris, haciendo círculos lentos y largos. Ella gritó frenéticamente tu nombre mientras hacías que llegara. Llevaste ambas manos en su cadera y moviste con fuerza, para después, dar una profunda estocada y correrte en su interior, llenándola. _

_La soltaste y lentamente ves cómo ella cae en tu cama, completamente agotada, mientras tenía los ojos cerrados y jadeaba por el cansancio. Tú te dejaste caer a su lado, tratando de no lastimarla, llevaste tu brazo por su cintura y así estrecharla más hacia ti. Ella suspiró y tú, colocaste una de tus manos por su cabeza para pegarla a tu pecho mientras Hinata te abraza."_

**~…Hasta que podamos reírnos de esos días juntos…~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~…Un recuerdo sin fin… lentamente contengo la respiración…~**

Eso fue lo que pensaste a la mañana siguiente cuando la encontraste dormida a tu lado. Supiste que en tu pecho se había albergado una dulce calidez cuando ella te había llamado por tu nombre mientras te sonreía con ternura.

Sabías que en ese momento, ya no estarías solo. Tal vez, por pura casualidad, habías encontrado a alguien con quien compartir tu soledad.

**~…Cierro los ojos y exalo…~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~…Estoy recordando el día en que sostenía tu mano con fuerza, deseando el mañana…~**

"_Hinata corría frente a ti alegremente. Tú en cambio simplemente mantenías una sonrisa en tu rostro. Ves cómo ella llegó a un pequeño cerro para después, darse media vuelta sin -mágicamente- no tirar el pequeño canasto de comida que tenía en sus manos._

_Cuando tú te acercaste a ella, su sonrisa se amplió y te rodeó con los brazos— ¡No sabes lo feliz que estoy! —Te dijo y tú asentiste— ya quiero que sea mañana._

—_Yo también._

_Ella subió sus brazos a tu cuello, te dio un beso y después, te miró— ¿estás feliz?_

— _¿Por qué no debería estarlo? —preguntaste con una leve sonrisa. Ves cómo se encoge de hombros y después, se dejó besar por ti." _

**~…Los repetitivos días nos van empapando más y más, incluso a aquel colorido lugar…~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sí, incluso aquel lugar en dónde tú y ella se había conocido por primera vez. Ese, había sido el lugar favorito de Hinata, y claro, tú ibas con ella cada vez que se le antojaba nada más para complacerla y verla feliz.

Siempre que Hinata encontraba su tiempo entre misión y misión, trataba de pasarla bien contigo, a pesar de las oposiciones de su clan, pero gracias al apoyo -desconocido- del propio Hyuuga Hiashi, su relación pudo desarrollarse mucho mejor. Al menos, ella fue algo bueno que surgió en tu regreso a la jodida Konoha.

Sientes que tras tu espalda había alguien siguiéndote, así que, rápidamente, te diste media vuelta para rebanarle el cuello a quien quiera que osara atacarte tan vilmente.

— ¡Espera Teme!

Naruto gritó cuando tu espada estaba a dos centímetros de su yugular— ¿qué quieres Dobe? —preguntaste mientras estabas alerta ante cualquier enemigo, pero la cara de seriedad que tenía el rubio, te dio mala espina.

—Es Hinata, se encuentra en el refugio —y ni una palabra fue suficiente para ti, que esas palabras para dejar el campo de batalla e ir tras ella. Alzaste la mirada y te diste cuenta que la noche estaba cayendo mientras que unas nubes grises se acumulaban, lo que significaba que no habría luz y que la lluvia se aproximaba.

**~…La lluviosa noche nunca dejará de llorar…~**

"_Te encontrabas sentado en la mesa de tu hogar tomando tu almuerzo, ya que, ese día, era tu día de descanso. Miraste hacia la ventana y te diste cuenta que Octubre estaba por comenzar y el otoño con él. Sonreíste de medio lado; apenas y te creías a ti mismo que habías llevado dos meses en Konoha sin haber atentado con la vida de alguien, y más, que estabas en un estado tranquilo. _

_Entonces pensaste, que tal vez hay gente que tiene razón, el apreciar a alguien puede matar todas tus neuronas y convertirte idiota. Llevaste tu onigiri a la boca y degustaste las verduras con el arroz, dejándote un buen sabor de boca. Escuchas de repente, sacándote de ese estado tan tuyo, unos leves golpes en la puerta._

_Te pones de pie mientras dejas tu comida en el plato para atender el llamado. Quitaste las cerraduras de tu puerta y abriste. Una mujer de ojos plata con cabello azul profundo y un rostro muy sonrojado estaba parada ahí, tú sólo la observaste._

— _¿Cómo te fue? —preguntaste mientras le dabas paso para que entrara. Ella avanzó y cuando tú te diste media vuelta, ella se encontraba jugando con sus dedos índices, con el rostro sonrojado y mordiendo su labio— Hinata… —ella levantó la mirada y te observó._

—_Sa-Sasuke-kun, te-tenemos que hablar…"_

**~…La noche está llorando…~**

Llegaste al refugio de Konoha lo más rápido posible que tus piernas te permitieron y justo cuando los guardias te habían visto, te abrieron las puertas para dejarte paso, ya que la lluvia había iniciado levemente.

Cuando entraste ahí, observaste a muchas mujeres y niños en ese lugar. Los dejaste a ellos de lado y trataste de buscar con la mirada a alguien conocido, pero no podías ya que la mayoría de las personas que estaban refugiadas, se encontraban desesperadas.

— ¡Sasuke-kun! —gritó una voz a tus espaldas, te diste la media vuelta y viste que era Sakura, tu ex compañera de equipo. Observaste cómo ella levantó un brazo, como si fuera una señal, y tú, fuiste hasta ella, ya que al menos podría ayudarte a encontrar a la Hyuuga— Que bueno que llegaste.

— ¿Cómo está Hinata? —preguntaste yendo directo al grano.

—Agotada —contestó y tú la miraste de reojo. Ella te sonrió—. Pero 'ellos' se encuentran bien.

Entonces tú te detuviste a secas— ¿Cómo que "ellos"? —Sakura, al escuchar tu pregunta, también se detuvo y se dio media vuelta para mirarte con una sonrisa.

—Hinata y tú… son padres de unos mellizos —dijo como si fuera lo más simple del mundo y retomó su camino. Por tu parte, aun no entendías cómo había sido eso posible, pero, al ver cómo Sakura se alejaba más y más de ti, retomaste tu camino, dispuesto a ver con tus propios ojos a tus hijos.

Caminaron por unos pasillos hasta que llegaron a unas puertas grandes de madera, custodiadas por un par de Hyuugas. Sakura sonrió al verlos y ellos le dieron el paso a los dos. Cuando entraron, lo único que tú observaste fue cómo una Ino te sonreía alegremente mientras tenía a un pequeño ovillo entre sus brazos— ¡Sasuke-kun, tus hijos son preciosos! —Tú te acercaste a ella y aceptaste al bebé que tenía. Y lo observaste, era parecido a ti pero con un leve toque de azul en su cabello— él es el niño, la niña la tiene Hinata…

Escuchaste cómo Ino te dijo y tú, sin esperar más, caminaste hasta acercarte a ella mientras tenías a tu hijo en brazos. Alzaste una cortina blanca que separaba a la Hyuuga del resto y la imagen que tuviste, no negaste que fue una de las más lindas que pudiste ver.

Ella lucia visiblemente pálida y cansada, pero aun así, tenía las fuerzas suficientes para darle de comer a tu hija, a la hija de los dos. Cuando ella se percató de tu presencia, levantó la mirada para después, volverla a bajar y contemplar a su primogénita— Sasuke, ven… —y tú obedeciste. Caminaste un poco y cuando llegaste a la orilla del futón, te arrodillaste con cuidado para no lastimar a nadie. Hinata sonrió con melancolía y tú no pudiste reprimir tu propia sonrisa, ya que nunca te habías imaginado en una situación igual: casado con una linda esposa y con un par de mellizos dignos de un Uchiha. Ella sonrió ampliamente mientras te miraba— no puedo dejar de verlos —tu asentiste levemente mientras contemplabas a tu hija, la cual era igual a su madre pero con el cabello azabache al igual que tú.

—Hinata… —le hablaste, ella te miró y tú la besaste—, gracias.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN ONE—SHOT.**

**Notas de Aika: **_¡Hola! Doña desaparecida apareció otra vez! :DD les juró que pensé que el shot no me saliera taaan largo D: que por cierto, es una petición de _**Dark Amy-chan.** _(love u :*) espero que les guste y que no se hayan aburrido y demás XD también quisiera saber su opinión sobre el shot porque ¡soy un asco narrando cosas de guerra y batalla! T.T pero no quería poner énfasis en eso aquí, sólo quería mostrar el cómo Sasuke podría enamorarse de Hinata (aunque creo que salió medio raro todo) XD los que conocen la canción que usé, se habrán dado cuenta que le corté algunas partes, gomen xD el fin! Espero que les guste todo y lo que no, pues me dice! :D les prometo traer alguna conti pronto pero no diré cual por ahora porque tengo dos adelantadas xDD _


End file.
